freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon is the developer of Five Nights at Freddy's and Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is also part of Hope Animation, which is a "project of Christian animators" aiming to spread the teachings of Jesus Christ. He has also developed a few other indie games, which can be found on his website. Other games by Scott Cawthon * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress * The Desolate Room * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Son's Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Slumberfish * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) Mobile App Stores Scott also has a number of mobile games, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store Trivia *When The Pilgrims Progress came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls". This sent Scott into a deep depression, but before he was ready to quit video game making, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights At Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of two children and resides in Texas. * When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, it was heavily criticized and many people said that the characters looked like creepy animatronics. This could have inspired the creation of Five Nights at Freddy's. * Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” * As of November 16, 2014, Scott's website now only displays the site header and the word "offline". Brightening the picture shows small text in the bottom left corner of the image saying "until next time". Gallery ''Five Nights at Freddy's games 768.png|The Five Nights at Freddy's image from Scott's website. Fnaf2.jpg|The Five Nights at Freddy's 2 announcement image from Scott's website. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Another teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. New Foxy.jpeg|The third teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FivengtBefreddy.jpg|Another teaser for the game. FNAF2TeaserWarningCAM11.jpg|Yet another teaser for the game, we have a seemingly blank picture, aside from two icons to the right: a warning symbol and the map icon for CAM11. However, upon brightening the image, one can tell there is much more to be seen. FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott releases Five Nights at Freddy's 2 over a month early! Other games Scott_Debunking_Fake_Accounts.png|Scott confirming he does NOT have a Twitch or Twitter. TDHtitle.jpg|''The Desolate Hope'' image from Scott's website. progressbanner.jpg|''The Pilgrim's Progress'' image from Scott's website. tdrcomp.jpg|''The Desolate Room'' image from Scott's website. Sit_'N_Survive.jpg|The Sit 'N Survive image. There is no_Pause Button.jpg|A There is no Pause Button! image. Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg|''Chipper & Son's Lumber Co.'' image. 8-Bit_RPG_Creator_image.jpg|The 8-Bit RPG Creator image. Rage Quit image.jpg|A Rage Quit! image. Slumberfish_image.jpg|The Slumberfish image. External links *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon Category:Developers Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2